Things I'd do for you
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: For those of you who hate Nick but LOVE Invader Zim. Based on the 12 tasks of hercules. This is my last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story.
1. Something Worth holding on to.

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 1: Something Worth Holding On To

"O.K. Let me get this strait. You traveled all the way from Sacramento to Los Angeles so you could see the Nickelodian head Director and pay $10.00 to buy 'Invader Zim'." The receptionist said to the 16 year old girl. The girl was tall, pale, and had thick flowing brown hair. She wore jeans over her black boots, glasses over her hazel eyes, and a black trench coat over her Invader Zim t-shirt. Her Invader Zim T-shirt was black with Zim in rage yelling "PREPARE FOR SOME DOOM!" The girl's nick-name was Zim. Her friends called her that because she had the ego, attitude, and determination as Invader Zim. 

"Yep." Zim replied to the receptionist's question. The receptionist gave a howling laugh and she pointed to the elevator.

"Oh...haha...that's good....go up the elevator to the...hehe....top floor....hahahah....go through the door......hehheh.....down the....haha....hall." Using the last of all her strength the receptionist burst into laughter again. Zim, filled with rage at being laughed at, took the taco on her desk and shoved it in the receptionist's mouth.

"Shut your noise tube, taco-human!" she quoted. Zim walked away as the receptionist coughed and gagged. Zim took the elevator to the top level and walked down the long hallway through the door. There sat a plump man behind a desk. He didn't notice our heroine until she spoke.

"Excuse me." The man looked up.

"Um, I notice you're a real busy man and all I was just wondering if I could buy a show off your hands. Since it was just canceled and all." She put money on the table. It was a crumpled up twenty dollar bill.

"Which show is this?" he said calmly.

"Invader Zim."

"Young Lady, do your parents know you're here?"

"No sir."

"Where are they now?"

"You know where Sacramento is?"

"Yes." The man's mouth slowly dropped open for now he realized what Zim meant.


	2. Face to Face

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Face to Face

A/N: This part of the story gets a little tricky. When the story says "Zim" I mean the girl trying to buy the show but when it says "Invader Zim" that refers to every ones favorite Irken Invader. 

The man at the chair thought for a real long time. Zim, who had as much patience as the real Invader Zim, asked "So, can I buy it?"

"I'll make you a deal." he replied with a grin on his face, "Since we've canceled Invader Zim, many things have been happening. Bad things. If you could solve 12 of my problems I think that'll be enough to get your T.V. show then, but if you should fail....." Zim gasped as she only wonder what horrors he would come up with, "then you and anyone else who are fan's of Mr. Vasquez's work must covert to be fans of the "The Butt Ugly Martians Show" forever!"

Zim replied breathlessly in a mixture rage and disgust, "You.....are........SICK."

"Do we have a deal than?" Still smiling as though he expected this kind of reaction from her. Two fates of destiny battled in Zim's mind. On one hand if she failed not only did Zim had to convert but so would everyone else. On the other hand if she succeeded she would save the world's favorite show. If she walked away, she saved everyone else from a horrible fate, but what would they do to the Invader Zim episodes? Burn them? She couldn't let that happen. 

"Deal." She reached out her hand and shook on it. 

"Now, you see that parking lot?" the director said. Zim nodded numbly. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. 

"I've always have a problem with seagulls there." the director continued on, "If you could fix it so that they would all leave then that would count as your first complete task." Zim left the office and shut the door quietly. She walked down the hallway towards the elevator and took a right where there was a bench where one could sit on and look out a window toward the north. Zim went over and sat on the bench. With a great deal of thought she realized what her sick feeling was. That she put the living styles of everyone else in danger. For people obsessed as much as her, that might put their very lives in danger. All on a bet that she didn't know she could do. 

"Oh, C'mon!" said a voice above her. Zim looked up and saw the real Invader Zim chained in ten different ways. Plus the cage was locked and, as Zim discovered by looking at a panel to the side of the wall, to lower the cage would probably take a key too. Zim just stood there her mouth gapping over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Flight of the Seagulls

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Flight of the Seagulls

"You call yourself an Invader Zim fan, and your giving up that easily? Without a fight?" Invader Zim asked.

"Oh course not!" Zim replied insulted. She marched down the hall to the elevator when she heard. "You might want to check floor number 20." Invader Zim yelled, "That where the 'all you can eat' buffet for Spongebob Squarepants is. They're the only ones who has a buffet for everyone free!" 

"Um, thanks." Zim said wondering how Invader Zim knew that her first task was seagulls. She sighed, walked through the elevator doors, and tried to shake out of her head the idea that the Butt Ugly Martians would become a surrogate Invader Zim. She went down and what a buffet it was! Oh course, as any who watches Spongebob Squarepants would know that it was entirely of seafood. Zim looked around the sides of the building, walked over to a garbage can, picked up the garbage bag, pour all the garbage out, and took up whole plates of seafood and dumped it in the bag. Once she was done she tossed the bag over her shoulder, and strode to the elevator like nothing was wrong. All the while, people stared at her as though she had lost her marbles. She heard someone whispering just as she was about to get into the elevator. 

Zim turned to the whisperer and replied, "Hey! I heard that. I command you to be SILENT! Sad little EARTH MONKEY!" Zim walked in and pushed the button. As elevator doors closed and went down to the last level, the people in the Spongebob Squarepants buffet began to shook their heads and muttered "Invader Zim fanatic." Zim, now at the first floor, began to march out the door. As she was doing this the secretary from the first chapter shrank back in fear.(Zim noticed that she still had a little bit of taco on her shirt.) As she walked out there they were. A whole flock of seagulls and they didn't fly away when Zim walked forward to them. The sight of them gave Zim an idea. She place a piece of sushi down before them and walked backward toward the building. The seagulls gobbled down the piece of sushi and gave Zim's full attention now that they realize that she had food. Zim put a small squid leg down (a small squid, not a giant squid like the ones from the discovery channel.) And step back toward the building. The seagulls would follow her as long as she placed a bit of food before them. She did this repeatedly until the seagulls followed her up the stairs and into the Director's office. In which she dumped the garbage bag's materials over the directors head. The seagulls instinct told them to eat off the sitting human. The director turned his chair around and saw no seagulls out the window. Zim did an Irken salute and said

"The seagulls have left the parking lot my tallest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. The Great Fanfictioner's attack

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I LOVE seagulls. Nobody diss the seagulls!!!!! When I was writing chapter 3 I was watching seagulls fly. I've always respected them and they never poop on me. (They did poop on a cheerleader who mocked Invader Zim. I think they like Invader Zim. They know who he is because I talk about Zim to my friends at the top of my lungs so they're bound to know everything about him.) GOD BLESS SEAGULLS.

Chapter 4: The Great Fanfictioner's attack

"Very Well.................I suppose." the director mumbled. Now one task was against him. But he smiled as he remember he had eleven tasks left. 

"Now Zim," he said, "Look out the window again." Zim saw a plethora a authors from Fanfiction.net in rebel and demanding that Invader Zim be put on the air again.

"Good for them!" Zim replied. The director gave her a dirty look.

"I mean, um...how horrible." Zim said trying to sound understanding in a mocking sort of way. 

"Quite." said director still sounding a little peeved. He reached into his desk and pulled out a small iron key.

" I want those children off my lot! I saw you talking to Invader Zim. Slit this key through the slot on the panel door and turn toward the left. It'll lower..........the cage." The director said as though the cage was harboring a monster. Zim gave him a disgusted look at being called children, took the small key from him, and contemplated it for a moment. She went out the door and to the right towards Invader Zim.

"I saw your seagull procession." Invader Zim said when he saw her, "Impressive, Very, Impressive." 

Zim replied, "That's it? No applause?"

"I'd clap but I seem to be tied up at the moment." Zim turned to the panel in the wall, pushed a key in and turned it to the right. The cage lowered onto the bench and Zim could get a close up on Invader Zim. He looked starved, abused, and haggard but, even that still didn't break his Irken spirit. 

"Whoa, Are you okay?" Zim asked when she saw him in this condition. 

"Yeah, I'm cool. I'll be fine. You have to get more those keys and get me out of here!"

"Don't worry I'll come back for you!" Zim said. She ran to the elevator pushed the button to go all the way down and ran out into the parking lot. All of the Invader Zim chanters stopped and look right at Zim. 

"Hey! Are you a Butt Ugly Martians fan?" one of them yelled. It was a stupid question. Zim was angered by stupid questions. 

"Do I LOOK like a Butt Ugly Martians fan?" In case you haven't recall Zim was wearing boots, a trench coat, and an Invader Zim "PREPARE FOR SOME DOOM" T-shirt. The crowd mumble things like "Well, she does look like one." and "She could be disguising herself." 

"Oh, C'mon. Test me if you have to." They murmured again about what questions would determine an Invader Zim fan. 

"O.K. Your first question is. What's G.I.R. favorite T.V. show?" yelled the leader.

"Easy. G.I.R. loves all T.V. shows but his favorite so far known to man is 'The Scary Monkey Show'." Zim responded

"How do Irkens breath?" asked another.

"Through their eyes." replied Zim (If you've seen 'Rise of Zit boy' you'll notice that when Dib says he'll resist by closing his eyes, Zim's response is: "Oh, you'll open them. You have to breath sometime.")

"Who created Invader Zim?" was the final question.

"Easy. The most greatest person who ever lived: Jhonen Vasquez!"

The others nodded and agreed only a true Invader Zim fan would know Jhonen. 

"What are you doing in the building?" The leader asked, "Are you going to blow up the building? Is Jhonen in there?" 

"Don't worry! I'm not blowing up the building! I have to complete twelve tasks for the miserable Director-Earth Monkey. He wants me to get all of you out of here."

"What task are you on?" one of the authors asked.

"Ummmmm, the second one. But you have to or else."

"Or else what?" the crowd wondered out loud. Zim took a deep breath and told them the answer...............and they didn't like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. The Encounter

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: The Encounter

Zim came back to the directors office from the parking lot. She was tired from defending herself in hand-to-hand combat and her eardrums were still ringing from all the yelling and worrying and complaining. Zim wasn't in a good mood either. Even though around 75% of the fanfic authors protected her from the others, the greatest self-esteem kill for her was that her own kind doesn't believe in her. She sighed and told the sea-gulled covered director the task was completed. 

"Wow." He said sarcastically, "What a surprise." The seagulls ate his donuts, drank his coffee, and were still picking off seafood scraps of the evil director.

"Now, Zim, we need a way to conserve energy."

"Don't worry I'm on it!" Zim saluted and the director gave her another key. Zim walked out the door and the director was about to hit a seagull that was sleeping on his head when Zim walked back in, stopped him in time, and smacked him on the face.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. THE. SEAGULLS! OR SUFFER MY WRATH!!!!!" Zim's voice echoed so that the other side of the country could hear her. Then she walked out of the office and into the elevator. Zim took the elevator all the way down to the first level and grabbed a pair of scissors. Zim took the elevator all the way to level 16. She walked in the Butt-Ugly Martians studio. The creator had just finished another one of his masterpieces as he called it.(A/N: I rather have flies eat off my food, toss it in the garbage can, and then eat it before I watch a Butt-Ugly Martians show.) Just as he was about to save the screen went blank. He wheeled around in his chair and saw that Zim cut the power with a pair of scissors. He looked back at the screen with the perfect mixture of agony, horror, and rage. 50 episodes of 'The Butt-Ugly Martians' show had gone down the drain.

"You know, Jhonen ALWAYS saves his computer after each Invader Zim episode." 

The creator groaned, "Let me take a wild guess. You're an 'Invader Zim' Fan."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Zim snapped. The creator turned around to face her. 

"Can't your kind just learn to admit it that MY show is the superior one, not Jhonen's." The creator said Jhonen as though he was jealous and trying to cover it up. Zim fought the deep urge to rip the guys throat out and hang him from it.

"If your greater than Jhonen then how come nobody but you and Nickelodeon have made a web site? If 'The Butt Ugly Martians' is superior to 'Invader Zim' then why on Fanfiction.net is there only 2 stories about them and over 1,000 of Zim? If you're the Master of fictional creation then how come nobody knows who you are but every teen-age girl in the United States is gawking over Jhonen Vasquez?" 

[A/N: For those of you who haven't read my bio (Though you should!)I don't mean gawking as a bad thing. I LOVE Jhonen so don't flame me. My greatest fear of making stories is being flame. I sensitive when it comes to my work.]

The creator of the Butt-Ugly Martians show gave our heroine a look that almost said 'How dare you compare me to that GOTH!!' He face quickly turn to a smile and he said, "I'll make you a deal. You tell me Jhonen's secret to his popularity and I'll give you five keys. That means you only have four to do! Deal?" 

  
  


A/N: SHOULD ZIM BETRAY HER IDOL?!?! WILL 'THE BUTT UGLY MARTIANS' BECOME MORE POPULAR THAN 'INVADER ZIM'?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. The Betrayal

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: The Betrayal

Looked at him and thought carefully. Was this really worth betraying Jhonen? She considered the matter and shook on it. 

"First you have to get me the keys, then I'll tell you Jhonen's secret." Zim said. The creator of the Butt

Ugly Martians rubbed his hands evilly together. "Excellent." He led Zim back to the directors office and made sure the director wasn't in. He went over to the desk while Zim followed him inside. He grabbed five keys and handed them to Zim. Zim shoved them in her pocket. 

"Now tell me," he said frantically, "What's that goth's secret. Why he praised why I'm burned?!? Tell,

me!" This guy was seriously losing it. Zim was a professional liar, she had to do it all the time to sneak JTHM comics into her room without her parents noticing. 

"The secret is the boots." Zim said, "Putting big, black, boots on your characters makes them popular."

The creator laughed insanely and Zim wondered if her was related to 'Nny. He looked at Zim and said,

"I'm sure you won't regret this." Zim looked at him and shook her head. How could he believe that she would betray her love? "Oh trust, me." Zim replied, "I won't regret this at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. One Free Wish

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: One Free Wish

Zim walked down the hallway while the Butt Ugly Martians creator headed back towards his evil lair. Zim went up to Invader Zim and held out the five keys, "I tricked one of the employees to get these so you better be happy." Invader Zim nodded and let Zim unlock almost all the locks. (There were still 4 keys left) Zim heard a noise like footsteps and hid behind a plant. The director (who was still being followed by seagulls) went to office. Zim got out of her hiding place and went into the office. 

"I've done what you wanted." Zim said smiling. 

"Yes, I heard. Except next, time......try to convince the employees to cut back on the power not cut the power." the director said. He handed her another key and added, "Now your next task is to go down to the eighth floor and take inventory." Zim notice that director was sweating now, she guessed that he had heard about her deal with the B.U.M. creator. She took the key, went to take another lock off of Invader Zim, and then rode the elevator all the way down to the eighth level. The inventory was huge! Things stacked over knick-knacks, crap loomed over stuff. 

"I wish I had my paycheck!" came a voice from behind her. It was 10 year old Timmy Turner. 

"Hey could I have a simple wish granted?" Zim asked in her very polite voice. 

"That depends on what kind of wish." Timmy responded.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, just that the eighth level inventory was taken." It sounded reasonable to Timmy so Zim's wish was granted. The next thing the Director of Nickelodian Studios knew Zim was already in his office asking for her key. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. The Good, The Bad, and The Butt-Ugly

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: The Good, The Bad, and The Butt Ugly.

The Director opened the drawer and took the 2nd to last key. 

"Now, Zim" the director said, "The next thing you need to do is feed The Butt Ugly Martians. Nobody else will get near them." 

"Oh, yes, I'll give them a meal they'll never forget." Zim muttered. She walked and put the key in it's lock. The only lock that was left was the manacle around Invader Zim's neck. Zim took the elevator to the sixteenth floor where the kitchen and the Butt Ugly Martian studio was. Zim walked down the hall and took the door to the left and there, in all of there ugly ugliness was the dreaded Butt Ugly Martians. Zim couldn't help but shudder. Never in all of her wildest nightmares did she ever seen something so horrible. They all stared at her like a Martian looked at an Irken and Zim stared at the them a way that a Irken would stared at a Martian. With pure unsatisfactory hatred. Zim backed out the door slowly and cautiously. She ran to the door on the right and there was the kitchen. She grabbed bowl and a blender and hooked it up. Then she stooped and thought. The cheerleaders at her school talked about The Butt Ugly Martians just like Zim talked Invader Zim. All the time and at the top of their lungs. She heard that they like spicy food so what about sour food? She open the cupboards and saw a truck load of sour candy. Zim put it in the blender and then she went to the refrigerator. There were 16 lemons she squeezed all of them and put the juice into the blender and put in on high blast. She dumped the contents in a large bowl and walked into the room where the Martians were. She put the bowl down before them and walked away slowly out the door. She ran toward the elevator, bushed the button to the top floor as fast as she can, and was chuckling as she heard Martian screams of horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. A Dark Moon Rising

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: A Dark Moon Rising

Zim walked used the elevator and went up to the Director's office where he was battling for his life against the seagulls. They had torn his clothes, office supplies, and paperwork. He was covered in white poop and was hiding under his desk. 

He threw the last key at Zim and said, "Here take it, take everything, but most importantly TAKE THE SEAGULLS!!!!!" Then he gave a yell like a girl and Zim laughed her Invader Zim laugh. She took the last key and opened the door. The seagulls let the director go and followed her (they like Zim better anyway) down the hall towards Invader Zim. She carefully put the key in it's lock and the manacle fell off of Invader Zim's neck. Zim pulled Invader Zim's hand toward the elevator and said, "Let's go! We don't have much time!"

"What's the rush? Didn't you win the last key?"

"Yes, but the humans here are unstable. They could change their minds any minute and the sun is setting. That means my family will be having dinner soon. If they find out I'm gone........" Zim let that hang and Invader Zim could see through her eyes the fear that went through her mind. The fact that her parents would think maybe, maybe she ran away. They would look in her room for clues where she might run to and they would find her diary.........along with her Invader Zim tapes, pictures of Jhonen, and her Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comics. He could see the fear that when the DID find her secret stash they would burn. Seeing her most favorite possessions turn to rubble and ash. And Invader Zim could see two things: The fire of fear, a fire that she might get caught and a fire of spirit that she couldn't let everyone down, not even if her life depended on it.

"Let's take the crusier." Invader Zim said finally, "When the show was canceled they stuffed everything under my and Jhonen's name in the lab, except the crusier, and my lab is in this!" he held out the pen and paper he used in "The Nightmare Begins" tape. He put it back in his backpack thingy, whatever it's called, and they both hurried down towards the stairs. 

"They'll probably follow us through the elevator." Zim said. They ran out back and hopped in the Voot-cruiser." Suddenly something popped into Zim's mind.

"WAIT! What about the All Mighty Tallest or Dib or G.I.R. or Gaz or..." 

"Calm down they are in the lab munching on my supplies. Nickelodian knew that my lab was voice-activated and that's why you found me stuck in a cage." Invader Zim interrupted. The crusier began to warm up and lift. They flew all the way back to Sacramento and landed in Zim's backyard. Together they found a way to hook the lab to Zim's room and to the ground. When Invader Zim pushed the drill into the ground it caused an earthquake. (if you'd seen the "Nightmare Begins you know what I mean) They went over the steel fence and went through the house with Zim's house key. They quickly closed and locked the door and went up to Zim's room. Zim had finally redecorated her room and Invader Zim seemed to like her style. The thing he liked the most was the picture of him and G.I.R. all around the room. They went over to the lab and opened the door. Everyone found a way to snuck out and lived around the same city as Zim and Invader Zim. Except the AMT went back to Irk and of course G.I.R. stayed with Invader Zim. Zim ate dinner and the sun settled. The moon rose high into the sky but there was something wrong. It was a cloudy so there were no stars. The moon was a new moon. A dark moon. When ever something terrible happened is when a new moon came out. It was the moon of tragedy, humiliation, guilt, and shame and Zim feared this moon. 

Invader Zim seemed to notice the Dark side of the moon was full and even though G.I.R. didn't understand he had the same feeling and said, "What's going on? Why is the moon gone? Who are those people? Why do they look so mean?" Zim's room's only window face out side to her driveway. She looked down and saw the cops. 

"It's the human law enforcement." Invader Zim noticed and Zim nodded in agreement. She quickly turn her lights off and told them to get down, "I don't want them to see you. Don't worry about me. No matter what, until I tell you to stay here and stay quiet." G.I.R. began to cry. Not his noisy cry but more like a quiet sobbing cry. Zim went down stairs where she was question for Invader Zim's whereabouts. Invader Zim and G.I.R. could here the screaming and shouting and finally it was all quiet. Not the quiet of relief to know that it was all over but the quiet that said it had only started. Even G.I.R. stopped sobbing and held his breath in the silence. The door slammed and G.I.R. and Zim looked at the window. They shoved Zim in the car and drove off. Her trial would be tomorrow.

A/N: Yes, Zim is arrested. In the trial there are witnesses from Fanfiction.net if you would be interested in being a witness and saying your part of the story then review and say so! Sign ups will be

from now until next friday. Then I'll e-mail you a bunch of simple questions and you e-mail your answers

back as soon as possible that way I can get on with the story! You don't even have to think so don't

worry. The subject in your inbox will be named "Things I'd Do For You: Jury duty" thank you to all

who have review my story it really helps. So please sign up! Pretty please? With sugar on top? Oh yeah,

and of course please tell me your pen name and e-mail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Friends to the Rescue

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: Friends to the Rescue

Zim was sleeping in a pleasant dream when suddenly someone shook her to consciousness.

"Zim! Zim wake up!" Zim reached out her hand to get her glasses. When she put them on her eyes focused to see a human. Yet there was something familiar about this particular human. She was tall with blonde hair and bright gray eyes that glimmer in the sunrise's light that flowed through the window in the prison cell wall. She wore a black trench coat identical to Dib's, with midnight blue jeans, and a black T-shirt with a winged heart on it. Where had Zim seen this girl before. Zim looked at the girls silver earrings and necklace and blood-red nail polish and Zim finally recognized her.

"Are...are you Galadriel Weasley?" Zim asked curiously.

"Yes! Of course I am. Are you okay? They didn't do anything to you did they?" Zim shook her head no and notice the rising sun. Her trial was today.

"What happen to you? I heard your arrest on the news." Galadriel asked. Zim suddenly launched into everything; the deal, the Butt-Ugly Martians, her arrest and even the seagulls, giving every precise detail. When she asked Galadriel if she knew where Invader Zim was Galadriel shrugged and Zim sighed as she fell back and slid against the wall. Galadriel kept Zim's company until her trial. The cops grabbed Zim and hauled her inside. The light shown bright in her eyes and for a split moment she was blind. The sat Zim down and buckled her in a chair. 

"All rise in favor for Judge Williams." The bailiff announced. The very old judge sat down and so did everyone else. 

"Now," Williams started, "if I am correct the first party is charging the second party of grand theft."

A/N: For those of you who are stupid or just don't pay attention in U.S. History class what Zim is being accused of is stealing Invader Zim.

"That's right, your honor." said the Nickelodian attorney. 

"Very Well, bring in the witnesses!" he said. Zim recognized Galadriel Weasley but she also saw to other people. One was a boy with messed-up brownish blonde hair. He wore glasses and a blue shirt that said 'I EAT STUFF'. He smiled at Zim and she soon recognized him as Fanfiction.net's own "TheMadnessDog"

"G.E.G.?" Zim whispered faintly. G.E.G. smiled and nodded at her. The next figure was a girl with black hair and purple highlights. She had pale blue eyes and was about 5 feet tall. She had boots identical to Zim's. (A/N: Yes, I actually have boots like these!) They were black and they zip up through the side. She had and Invader Zim T-Shirt that had G.I.R. in his doggy uniform and G.I.R. was saying "Somebody needs a hug!". The shirt had two kinds of pins. One was a G.I.R. pin and a Dib pin. She also had black pants and over this a black trench coat that went down to her ankles. She held her G.I.R. plushie tightly and went over to Zim.

"Are you okay?" she said. Her voice sounded very familiar.

"Yeah, I'm fine....hey waitdaminute, wait just a polypickin' minute! I see your game! I know who you are! You're KAMI!!" Kami gave Zim a look that said 'who else would I be?'

"All Fanfiction witnesses are to report to the bench, NOW!" the bailiff said.

G.E.G., Kami, and Galadriel went over to the bench and sat down. The Nickelodian attorney strode over to them and smiled a smile that wasn't very comforting.

"So," the attorney started, "Is it true that the Director of Nickelodian studios and this young girl had a deal involving Invader Zim?" he questioned.

G.E.G. replied, "Yes. Yes that's true."

Kami said, "Yes it is."

"It is quite true that Zim and Nick Director had a deal. If Nick disagrees, they LIE, LIE I tell you!!!" Galadriel yelled at the crowd, "The deal was that if Zim did 12 tasks for him, she could have the keys to free Invader Zim and after

he was freed, he would no longer belong to Nick."

"Okayyyy." the attorney said looking at Galadriel strangely, "My next question is; Is it true that Zim had purposely stole the show for her own benefits?"

"No, of course not! Zim took the show so she could spread its chewy goodness with the world. CHEWY GOODNESS ROCKS!" G.E.G. said.

Kami replied, "I don't think so, I don't know the reason."

Galadriel on the other hand answered, "Zim did not STEAL the show. She got it back FAIR AND SQUARE! She also hadn't used it for her own benefits. She is going to share it with her fellow fanfic authors."

"Is it true that Invader Zim left the studio grounds against his will with this girl?" the nick attorney asked, taking a step back.

"No! Invader Zim also wants to use his show to spread its chewy goodness goodness with the world. He went willingly. WILLINGLY! DON'T QUESTION THE WILL!" G.E.G. said.

"Not at all!" Kami replied calmly.

"Invader Zim was perfectly willing to leave Nick Studios with Zim. Upon examination of the going ons of that day that Invader Zim was SAVED from Nick, it was found that Invader Zim was, in fact, HELPING Zim escape the studio. He was therefor happy to escape the TORMENT of the evil nick employees."

"How do you know about the deal between the Director of Nickelodian Studios and Zim?" the attorney asked.

"I read the fanfic. Duh." G.E.G. answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kami spoke up and said, "Not only did she tell us authors about the deal to complete the task, but I was looking for a snack machine in the building and happened to overhear." Zim met Kami at the Great Fanfictioner's attack. Kami stopped an author from smashing Zim's head in two.

Galadriel Weasley replied, "I found out about this deal from Zim herself. She described, IN EXTREME DETAIL, what happened in the deal. How could she make up such details without this actually happening?"

The nick director sighed and replied, "Your witness." Zim's director came up. 

"Now you know Zim from Fanfiction.net. Does she seem like a trouble maker to you?"

(A/N: Incase you just haven't been paying enough attention to notice the order of answers is going G.E.G. [TheMadnessDog], Kami, Galadriel Weasley.) 

"Yes, I know her. No, she's not really a troublemaker, she always stays withing the boundaries of....things."

"No, not at all, just a Invader Zim lover."

"Zim has never been a troublemaker. She is the very image of a reserved person." Zim's attorney smiled at these answers and said, 

"Now you claim to have witness the deal, the outcome (chapter 9), and the

condition of Invader Zim?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I did witness the deal, the outcome, and also Invader Zim's condition and how he was treated at the studio."

"Would you explain to the jury, in your own words, what condition the Irken known as Invader Zim was in?" Zim's attorney asked.

"He was horribly neglected. Malnutritionated and other big words reffering to bad health."

"He was in a cage tied by many locks." Kami started crying, "It was NOT a happy thing."

Galadriel Weasley answered angrily, "Invader Zim was chained to the roof of the Nick building ten different ways, in a locked cage, that could

only be lowered with a key. Obviously, this could be considered cruel and unusual punishment for doing nothing. Therefore, I sue Nick for going against the eighth amendment, which states "Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual

punishments inflicted." The crowd gasped. 

"Is it true that the Director of Nickelodian studios gave Zim the last key in exchange for taking away her seagulls?" the attorney asked as his last question.

"No, I think he gave it to her for feeding the Butt Ugly Martians. How I hate them so! If they were here right now, I'd kill them so bad!!! MUST DIE!!"

"Yes it is. It is absolutely true!"

"The Nick director did most certainly give Zim the last key to take the seagulls away."

"Well this settles everything except one thing. We just need one more witness." Judge Williams said.

"I saw....stuff." said a voice from the back round.

Zim lifted her head and saw Invader Ret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WILL INVADER RET BE ABLE TO SAVE ZIM? WILL INVADER ZIM AND THE OTHERS HAVE TO RETURN

TO NICKELODIAN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PULSE POUNDING CHAPTER WHICH I WILL POST TOMORROW

OR THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW.


	11. Almost Free

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Almost Free

"I'm a witness, don't I have to answer some questions?" Invader Ret asked calmly.

"Well, I suppose." Judge Williams said.

"I already know the questions already so my answers are: Yes, No, No ,I was there saving gaz and dib, No, Yep, Not a very good one, No." Invader Ret said. (A/N: I didn't want to type all of the questions OVER again so I did this. My apologies to Invader Ret.) A tall lady walked through the court and whispered something into the judges ear. 

"Very well, bring them in!" Judge Williams said. In marched in Invader Zim, Gaz, Dib, and G.I.R.

G.E.G., Kami, and Galadriel's mouths dropped open.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kami said. Galadriel nodded and Kami repeatedly said "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! It's HIM!"

G.E.G. broke the silence, "Oh my God! It's ZIM!!! I would love to be your slave when you rule us all, Zim!"

Kami cried, "I luv you Dib!" Kami ran over and hugged Dib around the middle. Invader Zim and Dib looked and Zim with curious looks.

"Do you guys have any IDEA how many fans you have?" Zim said. They both shook their heads 'no'. All four took their seats in the witness box (with Kami still attached to Dib). Dib looked over to Galadriel. There was something about her, it was like a feeling that he just couldn't identify. His palms started to sweat and he thought carefully for a long time what to say. Finally he said something, "Don't be nervous. I'm sure everything will come out ok." 

"Thanks, that makes me feel better, it nice to know that you have some.....confidence..........in........me." Her eyes widen finally seeing what was going on. Though Dib, on the outside, remained perfectly calm, Galadriel could see through that and she totally freaked out, "Oh, My, God...You and.. m-me.. I think your... and you think of me...and..and.." she was jumping up in down just like any obsessed Dib fan. She bluntly asked, "Will you go out with me?" realized what she just said and fainted. Although Dib was horrible in sports or other physical activity he was able to catch her in his arms. Everyone was now staring at Dib and a whole wave of "oooooooo"'s went around. 

"Looks like somebody has a girlfriend!" Gaz said teasingly. Invader Zim, Zim, and G.I.R. snickered at Dib with Kami locked around his waist and Galadriel in his arms in a kind of swooning motion that made it look like 'Gone with the Wind'. Normally Dib would snap "She's not my girlfriend!" But there was something about Galadriel. Something he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Now," the judge said, "The jury has spoken and I rule in favor of the defendant" Dib had just got Galadriel into consciousness just in time to here this and there was a whole crowd of cheers.

"Yet..." Judge Williams said and the crowd abruptly went dead silent, "You are a minor and as a minor you can't own something important like this until your eighteen. So you have to have a major to keep under his or her name until you're a major" Zim's heart almost went dead and sank into her stomach. There was no way her parents were going to keep Invader Zim. There was no hell of a chance.

"She can keep it under my name." said a voice that lead to the doorway. Leaning on the doorframe was a tall thin man around his late twenties. His clothes were entirely black and his hair was dye-ed purple. Every teen-age girl's mouth was open yet no sound came out.

Zim whisper, "Jhonen Vasquez!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Goodbye

Twelve Things I'd do for you

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12: Goodbye

The sun began to set as Zim returned from her last day of school. Well, you couldn't really call it her last day. She spent more of her time at court gawking at Jhonen than at school. 

"I can't believe your going."Galadriel said to her as she walked by her side.

"That's not the worst of it. Dib's Dad thinks 'it would be nice to have a change of scenery'. He's moving with us." Zim replied.

"All the way to San Francisco?" Galadriel asked tearfully. Zim nodded and she understood. It was really unfair, Galadriel had only a half an hour and then they would be separated for miles. Zim, her sister Tessa (A/N: This is my real sister's pen name. *Tessa*of*the*Rain*. She wrote Gaz's Journal and My Life), and Galadriel climbed into Zim's mom's car and drove all the way to Dib's house. Dib and Gaz were out sitting on the curb. Gaz was playing her GameSlave and Dib was watching the road for Zim. Zim and Galadrial climbed out of the car onto the sidewalk. By look on her face Dib could already tell that Galadriel had heard the news. She wasn't taking it well. 

"Well, I guess I'll have to look on the bright side. At least I won't see Zim (Invader Zim) anymore." Dib sighed

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that." Zim replied. She reached into her pocket and held out her hand. It was the small pen-like machine that carried the lab. 

"Your not serious? Your taking the alien with us?" Dib asked. Zim nodded then looked at her Invader Zim watch on her hand.

"You guys have about fifteen minutes." Zim said goodbye and walked into the car. She would have to get use to sitting, it was going to be a long trip. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Galadriel said. Then she burst into tears and started to cry on Dib's shoulder. 

Dib got her off his shoulder and said, "I'll never forget you Galadriel Weasley." Then he gave her a kiss. (A/N: Yes, single members of the audience. A kiss on the lips.) Dib and Gaz walked into their Dad's car and both cars drove off into the setting sun chased by a flock a seagulls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue:

Zim and Dib moved to San Francisco and both in houses next door to each other. Don't ask me how they ended up in houses in San Francisco. Zim was put on a deal with her parents that if she didn't say anything Jhonen Vasquez or Roman Dirge related they would never worry whether she was "old enough" for anything. In order to keep herself from losing her mind she is trying to learn how to talk to the seagulls so that they could bring her news about Roman or Jhonen. Invader Zim's lab's entrance is hidden in Zim's room. Invader Zim and G.I.R. are checking out stories on FanFiction.net. When Gaz got to San Francisco she spent all her money buying new games and is very happy. As happy as Gaz usually gets. Dib still hasn't gotten over Galadriel Weasley and wonders when and if he'll ever see her again. Zim is wants you to review this story to and to put whether or not there should be a sequel. Whether there will be a 'Things I'd Do For You II" rests in your keyboard typing fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
